The Random Days
by JayLawliet818
Summary: Stein babysitting the boys? Maka admitting her love to Kid? Random shit is just about to come real. There will be a lot of randomness in this story with the occasional chat room form to story form! Rated T just to be safe and since I never do the disclaimer because it make me sad I'll do it now: I don't own Soul Eater!
1. Chapter 1

"Why Lord Death tells me to babysit you guys, I'm not sure." Stein muttered as he stood in front of Kid, Soul, and Black*Star. "You should feel honored to babysit me! HAHAHAHAHA!" Black*Star yelled obnoxiously. Kid sighed while Soul rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I don't know why father wants you to babysit us. I mean, come on! We are first of all 15 and we just defeated the kishin!" Kid exclaimed. Soul nodded in agreement. "Wait. Where'd Black*Star go?" Kid asked. They all immediately got scared when they heard crashing upstairs.

"NO! IT'S ASYMMETRICAL! HOW COULD YOU?!" Kid yelled in dismay when he saw his room totally trashed. "I'm trash! Garbage! I don't deserve to live!" Kid yelled while hitting the floor with his fist.

(2 hours later)

Stein was twitching. Kid was riding his skateboard in the house, Soul was snooping through all the extra rooms except for Kids, and Black*Star was eating the whole fridge! _You knew this was going to happen! That's why you left me with these devils! _Stein thought mutinously. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Stein yelled at the top of his lungs. Kid stopped rolling on his skateboard, Black*Star stopped eating, and Soul looked to Stein at the top of the staircase.

Stein ran up to Kid. "YOU STOP ROLLING ON YOUR SKATEBOARD!" Stein yelled. "My father lets me do it because he believes I should-" "Or I'll dissect you." Stein got Kid to look at him in horror. Kid got over his trance and pointed behind his back. Stein grabbed Black*Star's wandering hand towards his screw and flipped him over. "I'll kick your ass if you touch the screw." Stein growled. Stein got a major headache when he felt his screw being twisted. Stein turned around slowly to see Soul looking at him in fear.

Stein kicked Soul in the stomach and Soul flew to the edge of the staircase. "Don't. Touch. The. Screw." Stein growled. Soul nodded in fear. Stein looked to where Kid was to see an empty space. His skateboard was gone too. Stein turned around abruptly to see Kid. He was on the staircase ledge and was riding down it. When he got to the end, he jumped, flipping his skateboard and landed on the other staircase ledge. Stein twitched his eye when Kid landed in front of him.

"I feel so much better now that I got that out of my system. Uh, do you mind twitching your other eye? It's making you even more asymmetrical than you already are." Kid asked, his OCD getting the best of him. Stein pulled Kid up by the hair and threw him across the room. Stein ran out of there as quickly as he could. Spirit came out of the closet. "Good job boys! Here's the $88 I promised you." Spirit took out some money and put them on their unconscious bodies as he happily skipped out of there.

********LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE*******

Ever have those days when you feel random, I'm having one. Hope you enjoyed this! More should be coming soon!

Pwease review

~Death Soul


	2. Chapter 2

Death Soul: I think I've gone insane! XD

Kid: What happened _this _time Death Soul? -.-

Death Soul: I saw a bird with red and black wings, about the size of a plane, teleport into the sky. I could've swore it winked at me!

Kid: O_o

Maka: O_o

Soul: O_o

Stein: Should I be scared?

Kid: Yes, I suggest you run now Stein.

Death Soul: Stein! Kid! You guys are my favorite characters! Kid is the hottest reaper I'll ever meet and Stein is my cute, crazy scientist ^_^

Kid: Please don't rape me *cowers in corner*

Death Soul: I'm not that damn crazy -_-' geez Kid, put a man shirt on

Stein: *cowers in corner next to Kid*

Death Soul: *rolls eyes* Oh well, Maka! Come over here a second!

Maka: Yeah, what's up Death Soul? *smiles happily*

Death Soul: First of all, I'm getting tired of writing my whole name so if you see D.S, that's me ^^ Also, we need to repaint the studio. I mean look at this! It's completely dusty and way too girly.

Maka: I agree on the girly part. Want me to paint it black with shinigami skulls on it?

D.S: Yes please!

Liz: Aww, but I think it's cute…

Patty: Add a giraffe on the wall!

D.S: Hell no!

Patty: *Gets up in face* what the hell did you just say?

D.S: *Gets up in face too* I said hell no! Now go and get me some grapes, I want grapes.

Patty: Wait, why should-

D.S: I'll give you a chocolate giraffe *makes lifesize chocolate giraffe appear*

Patty: Ok! I'll get you your grapes! *walks off*

Black*Star: HEY! WHY DOES SHE GET ALL THE ATTENTION?!

D.S: Go jump off a cliff. It'll definitely make you have everyone's attention

Black*Star: Okay! *Gets ready to jump off cliff, then jumps*

D.S: *currently laughing ass off*

Tsubaki: Black*Star! Baka, why'd you jump off a cliff!

Liz: He is an idiot Tsubaki, and you got to admit, that was hilarious.

Patty: I'm back with your grapes! Can I have my giraffe now?

D.S: Yes, go crazy. But not literally, it's bad enough having one insane person in the room.

Patty: Ok! *jumps on giraffe and starts eating it.

D.S: Get the hell out of your emo corners Kid and Stein! I'm not going to rape you, you retards!

Kid: *hesitantly gets out of emo corner* Promise?

Stein: *nods head*

D.S: *rolls eyes again* Yes, I promise. Kid, would you like me to make the walls symmetrical?

Kid: Yes please!

Stein: Can you make a unicorn appear so I can dissect it?

D.S: *snaps finger and a rainbow colored unicorn appears* just go dissect it in another room please

Stein: Okay! *leaves room*

D.S: Let's hope he haves fun. Kid! I never got you what you wanted! What would you like?

Kid: ….. Can I have the number 8?

D.S: Of course! *snaps finger and an 8 appears*

8: Hello Kid! *smiles creepily*

Kid: I take it back, I think this 8 is a total creeper. It's bad enough having one person stalk me

D.S: 8! I swear if you don't leave this room immediately I will let Stein dissect you!

8: *Runs like no tomorrow*

D.S: Are you ok Kid?

Kid: Just please don't make me see that kind of 8 again! I like only seeing non real 8's *puts knees up to chest*

Maka: It's finished!

D.S: Oh my Lord Death Maka! This is so kawaii!

Kid: I love how symmetrical it is! You can make so much symmetrical things Maka!

D.S: That's what she said *giggles*

Maka: *blushes heavily, getting the joke*

Kid: What? Was it something I said?

D.S: Yes! I love how innocent you are! My innocence was long gone by 4th grade, but not the innocence you loose when-

Maka: Ok, ok! Stop that sentence right there! *still blushing heavily*

Kid: I'm so confused right now.

Maka: You don't want to know what goes on in her fucked up mind *glares*

Liz: *after hearing this conversation, she is now laughing her ass off on the floor*

Patty: I finished my giraffe! Can I have another one?!

D.S: Oh my Lord Death Patty, it's amazing you don't gain a pound. *snaps finger and another chocolate giraffe appears*

Patty: Yay!

Black*Star: I'm fine guys… I'm barely fine…

Tsubaki: Just don't move a muscle Black*Star, everything will be fine

D.S: *looks to see Black*Star covered in bruises and scrapes and blood* Huh, he really is stupid.

Black*Star: How dare you trick the almighty me…

D.S: Gomen, but that's all for now ^^ I hope to make another chapter like this in like, 2 chapters m'kay? I'd like you to review because reviews make me happy. Oh wait! *snaps fingers*

Kid: What the hell?! *covers up bare chest*

Maka, Liz, and D.S: *currently drooling*

Kid: Great! Three girls are now in love with me! Wait, how's that bad again?

D.S: Review! *Maka, D.S, and Liz jump on Kid and hug him tightly*


	3. READ THE WARNING PLZ!

WARNING: REFERENCE TO SEXUAL ACTIVITY AND ALL THAT SEX CRAP WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

D.S: Alright then, turns out that I am writing in chat form this chapter X3 Oh well, let's get this mother fucking party started!

Kid: She probably just had some drugs, no big deal.

Liz: What the hell Kid?! I wasn't finished with you yet!

D.S: *Notices Kid is shirtless, belt is undone showing part of his boxers, and is struggling to get clothes back on* Jesus Liz, I thought we finished that a long time ago.

Maka: Nope! Come back Kid!

D.S: Ok, Maka is in on this too? Hope you have fun!

Kid: I AM BEING RAPED AND ALL YOU SAY IS WE FINISHED THAT A LONG TIME AGO AND HAVE FUN?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

D.S: DON'T YELL IN MY FACE! *Goes to cry in corner*

Liz: Oh! I'll do this for Death Soul. The characters that will be appearing are, Kid, Maka, D.S, me, and special guest appearance from her OC, Jay. If you don't know what Jay looks like, go to DeathSoulTheKid's profile and got o My Characters.

Maka: OMLD Liz, I didn't think you could ever do something like that.

Liz: *Shrugs* Now Kid! Get your ass over here and let us finish what the three of us started!

Kid: NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! *Runs off behind studio doors*

Liz: *Gets rest of clothes on* Oh well, I'll get him later. Hey, where exactly is this studio located?

D.S: Well, funny how you should ask that... *Laughs nervously*

Maka: Death Soul, just tell us! You always just make us appear here!

Kid: *Peaks head into room, also finally having all clothes on* Promise me you won't rape me?

D.S: Kid, we went over this last time. We won't do any sexual activity while there are viewers! Now get your scared ass over here and stop being a wuss.

Kid: Fine, no need to be a bitch about it. *Walks in and stands next to D.S in fear of Liz and Maka*

D.S: Ok, do you want to here where this studio actually is located?

All three: *Nods*

D.S: Ok, well, you know how my room faces the window side right? *Watches as they nod again* Good, I planted a secret button under one of my mirrors on my wall. I also made a room float on the window side of the house, which is my studio. The button makes my wall retreat upwards and the studio is in sight. That's all there really is to it, the studio is part of my room now are you happy?

Maka: Wow, I never even knew that was possible.

Liz: I know right!

Jay: *Walks in through studio doors* Hello, am I late?

D.S: Nope! Not at all Jay my boy! Now, lets get started!

Jay: Who gave her drugs?

Liz: We don't quite know...

D.S: Oh! You know where we haven't been in a long time?!

Kid: No... And I'm not sure if I want to know...

D.S: Hell! We haven't been to hell in a LONG time! Now let's go!

Liz: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, you have actually BEEN to hell?

D.S: *Snaps fingers and is standing in front of the devil. The Devil is about the age of 22 and wears all black clothing and red hair with blood red eyes*

Devil: What- Death Soul? What are you doing here? And who- Kid! Oh my Lord Death is it really you?! *Goes up and hugs Kid*

Kid: Uh, hi, Devil. How's it been going here?

Liz: Did I miss something? Since when are Kid and the Devil friends?

Kid: Well, my father is in touch of God and the Devil here because he has to pass down souls to hell and heaven. Since I was only a little kid back then, I had to go with him so I know the Devil and God.

Maka: Oh my Lord Death Kid! That's kinda awesome!

Devil: Well, now that we all know what's going on here, what are you doing here Death Soul?

D.S: Well, I haven't been down here in a while so I decided to visit you! How many new souls have you gotten?

Devil: About 6. Pretty good, though nowadays more souls have been coming down here. Stupid mortals, committing sins against their crimes!

D.S: Calm down! The mortals are somewhat good, some more than others at least.

Liz: How can you have a normal conversation with the god damn DEVIL!? Shouldn't you be scared or something cause I sure am!

Devil: *Gets up in Liz's face* Got a problem with the devil?

Liz: Uh, not at all! I've just never met this kind of stuff, so, I don't know how to react!

D.S: Wait a minute, where's Jay?

Jay: GET YOUR NASTY HANDS OFF ME! DON'T TOUCH THERE- AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!

Devil: Looks like he's met my wives. They're sluts aren't they?

D.S: Yeah, they are, though they're nice people.

Maka: I'm not even gonna ask why he has more than one wife.

Liz: *Nods in agreement* Yeah, though I think we should leave. Hey Kid, you've been quiet for a while. Is everything ok?

Kid: What? Oh yeah, though... Isn't one of those men in there with Jay Spirit?

Maka: *Squints eyes* You're right Kid! PAPA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HELL FUCKING PEOPLE?!

D.S: Ok, we've had enough fun here. We're going to leave ok?

Devil: Alright, it was nice seeing you again!

D.S: *Snaps fingers so everyone's back in studio*

Maka: Wow, that was the most random things we've done in here yet.

D.S: It's called the random days for a reason Maka! Jeez, oh well, let's say goodbye. Also Review plz!

Everyone who appeared in The Random Days this chapter including Jay: GOODBYE!

Liz: Now, since the chapter's over, we must finish what we started. *Looks to Kid devilishly*

Kid: Oh shit!

D.S, Liz, and Maka: *Drags Kid in room and you hear... Stuff*

Jay: OK! I'm leaving this, thanks for reading The Random Days and I... Guess hope you read again? Goodbye.


End file.
